Cardboard Fest!
by FlyFly
Summary: A One-shot, where Emmet dares Edward to eat a heap of human food. What will happen? EdwardBashing. :


Hello!

This is FlyFly, My other kooky friend asked me to write a story for Twilight, and just like my other friend, she's a tad sick. Hope you enjoy! Please Review! One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did, Breaking Dawn would be totally no existent, and neither would Jacob. So don't hate me, because I don't own Twilight or any of the series.

--

Edward and Jasper sat in their usual spot in the cafeteria. They were looking off in different directions as they usually did. Emmet was in the queue for lunch. Jasper was shooting questions through Edward's mind, as to what he was thinking.

_What's he doing now? What's he getting? What is he planning? _These questions shot through Edward's mind like race cars. His head hurt, which meant he couldn't concentrate on what Emmet was planning.

"Shut it Jasper" he said, his mouth barely moving. Jasper's questions didn't stop.

"Yummy" came Emmet's voice as he made his way over to the table. A tray laden with food was in his arms, piled with all sorts of nasty looking human food that Jasper and Edward could only wince at. If Emmet was going to eat that, he was totally insane.

"What's with all the food?" Jasper asked him, silently.

"I dared Edward last year, he still owes me" Emmet replied, a wicked smile plastered across his face. Edward's stomach flipped.

"No" he mouthed.

"Yes, you have to eat _all_ of it" Emmet whispered.

OoO

Fifteen minutes later, the bell had rung, and Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and only a couple of other students were still in the cafeteria. The three Cullen's had a spare, as did most of the other teenagers milling around in the food hall, others were skipping.

The tray sat in front of Edward. Empty. His face was twisted as he tried to swallow the last mouthful of chocolate milk. Emmet and Jasper's eyes were wide with excitement, as they watched their brother. Finally Edward had finished and put down the empty carton on the table.

"Done" he said, his voice was broken, and sounded nothing like the sing-song voice it usually was.

"Excellent" Emmet said, getting up from the table, "I'll see you girls later" he walked out of the cafeteria, his stride long and proud.

"Good luck keeping it down for the rest of the day" Jasper said cheekily. Edward's mind was so blurred he couldn't read anyone's thoughts. His stomach growled, with the cardboard tasting crap within it.

"Oh shit" he cried, getting quickly up from the table. Heads spun toward him, as he rushed from the cafeteria to the men's bathroom.

OoO

Mike Newton was about to fall asleep. Slowly, he raised his hand, intent on skipping.

"Yes Mike?"

"I'm feeling sick, can I go to Nurse?" he asked. Heads turned toward him. The teacher nodded, and he got up slowly before exiting the classroom.

"Piece of cake" he said out loud, once he was outside. Ugh, there was a Cullen. Emmet, if Mike's memory served him right, was the biggest of the brother, and he was heading right toward him. Mike tried to make himself invisible by staring at the ground.

"Ah my favourite little twerp!" Emmet called from the parking lot.

"Shit!" was the only thing going through Mike's head.

"Are you sick? Skipping? What're you doing?" Emmet asked Mike, as he advanced in four large strides. Soon he was towering over the trembling boy.

"Feeling sick" was all Mike managed to get out.

"Really? Someone in the toilet's is as well, you should go have a look" Emmet smirked, and was on his way, disappearing around a building. Mike straightened up, and headed straight for the men's bathroom.

OoO

Edward's retching was echoing out the door of the bathroom. It didn't surprise Mike when he entered.

"Hello?" he called. The vomiting stopped. It was silent.

"Are you sick or something? Can I help?" Mike asked out loud. A croaky voice came from the third cubicle along.

"No thanks". Mike recognised it immediately.

"Edward… Cullen?" he asked. Silence again. Then a great flush of water, and the door to the cubicle opened, revealing a very pale Edward.

"Were you vomiting?" Mike asked the obvious question. Edward only grunted and walked straight out of the bathroom.

_Bella's all mine_, Mike thought as he made his way to the Nurse.

OoO

The next day at school, when the silver Volvo arrived, there was a silent crowd of girls waiting for the Cullen's to get out.

"What are they doing?" asked Rosalie from the back seat. Emmet muffled a chuckle.

"They're thinking I'm bulimic" Edward said hotly. Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing, Alice and Rosalie sat there with slight grins on their faces. Edward wasn't going to like this.

--

I thought it was a tad random.

Review please!

FlyFly xoxo

3


End file.
